Hired Guns
Hired Guns is one of the few unique game modes featured in Combat Arms. It focuses more on the completion of objectives rather than gaining kills. Because of this one may have the most kills on a particular match but get the least exp due to not completing enough missions. Missions There are currently two missions for Hired Guns: Death Row and Blood Money. Each are unique and have different aspects and goals. Blood Money For more information, see Blood Money Blood Money is the 31st map released in Combat Arms, during the 7/28 Content Update. It is (currently) only available while playing Hired Guns. The map consists of the bank and the streets directly surrounding it. The bank itself has three floors, and the vault is located on the basement floor. Most of the action takes place within the larger confines of the building and the large street directly in front of it. There are two alternate exits/entrances into the bank, and both of them are behind the building (though they require the keypad to be hacked before access is available). Death Row For more information, see Death Row The winner of a naming contest, Death Row is the second map for the Hired Guns game mode, released on the 12th of August, 2012. Taking place within a prison, Death Row involves the battle to seize the compound and it's five control points. Being a Hired Guns map, the player may use points to obtain Hired Mercenaries to fight for their side. The Hired Guns system on Death Row works differently than the one on Blood Money. The most visible difference is that the Hired Guns menu may only be accessed from the spawn, and captured control points. There are also different mercenaries to hire, namely the classic Scorpion, Raven, and Captain Souza, with their respective custom weapons. In addition to mercenaries, the players may also spend points (2000 Points) to activate pre-placed turrets. One may also spend points (1000 Points) on replenishing their health and/or ammo. Hired Mercenaries The main feature which separates it from other objective based game modes is that players will gain points from actions - killing, completing objectives - in game and have the ability to use them to help the team. The main way to use the points, as the game mode's name suggests, is to buy NPC mercenaries to fight against the enemy team. The limit is two mercenaries per player at any given time. Commands The player may also give the mercenaries commands: *'Hold Positions -' The NPC mercenaries will hold their ground and shoot at any enemies that they see. They will also use a melee attack against any enemies which come too close. Sometimes the mercenaries will not shoot enemies that are in their blind spot. *'Follow Me' - The NPC mercenaries will follow the player. If the player is far away from the mercenaries then they will take the most direct route towards the player. The mercenaries will also not engage in combat with enemies that they encounter while in this mode. *'Go, Go, Go' - This command is very similar to the Follow Me command, in that the mercenaries will follow the player and take the most direct route towards them. However in this mode the mercenaries will engage in combat with any enemies that they encounter. Trivia *Hired Guns is similar to Fireteam but with players on both sides. *This mode used to be refereed to as Blood Money prior to the release of Death Row, due to Blood Money being the only map for this game mode for over a year. *Bullets at times have trouble registering on hired mercenaries. *Hired Guns is the second game type to come in different objectives for certain maps. The first was Fireteam. Category:Game Modes Category:PvE Category:Article stubs Category:Confirmed Content Category:2011